dndmanhattanfandomcom-20200213-history
Summary of Last Session
Saturday Feb. 12th Our heros, after heroically defeating a small horde of zombies, inspected the floating red orb in the middle of the room, only to be sucked into a very red dimension inside an angry gazebo. The gazebo, apparently very angry at being disturbed greeted our heros with a blast of lightning breath from above. At that point, Morticia, who had been awake for nearly a week and struggling to contain thirty-some souls of fallen monsters within her mind, finally unleashed her fury! She nearly defeated the gazebo with a single attack, but then Thomas Light realized that all the gazebo really wanted out of life was to host a wedding. With our heros in attendance, Thomas married two of his robots, mixie and beet. However, before the ceremony was complete the evil demon Ithur appeared! Armatis charged forward to attack his sworn enemy, and the demon was easily dispatched. With his dying breath, Ithur summoned a small army of demons to finish the fight that he could not. Just when our heros seemed in for another long and difficult battle, the gazebo used an ancient runic symbol combined with it's last bit of life force to turn the demons into golden bejeweled statues. Our heros finished the wedding in honor of the dead gazebo, and escaped back to their own dimension with golden statue loot. They then decided to put some of that loot into the large cylindrical tanks that led to the giant crystal. The statues turned into ressidum dust, and were fed to the crystal. Our heros returned to town where Duchess Blurmingham Yorkhamshire commissioned them to travel to a monastery in the mountains to the west, where her younger brother is a disciple of the runepriests there. Perhaps they will be able to help shed some light on the mysterious runes our heros have discovered. The party traveled west across the tundra, ignored some water elementals hanging out by a lake, and camped for the night. They were attacked the next day by some angry vines in a forest, but they were no match for our experienced adventurers. Saturday Jan. 22nd Our heros entered the big room at the end of the hall to find a gigantic floating red crystalline stone inside of a similarly giant circular room. There were four huge and empty clear cylindrical tanks with tubes leading to the stone. There was also a small floating red orb in the middle of the room, which our heros did not get a chance to inspect as they were ambushed by a bunch of zombies. The DM screwed up and gave the monsters to many hit points, so the heroic battle dragged on long into the night. In the end, the monsters were defeated and our heros were awarded bonus points. Saturday Jan. 15th Our heros traveled deeper into the mountain and met their new friend Criv, who was a dragonborn paladin seeking treasure inside the mountain. The hacked their way through some zombies that were following him, and discovered an ancient blackboard with magical chalk. On that blackboard appeared magical runes. After screwing around with the blackboard a bit, they were able to recover some of the runes, which they believe to be part of the divine alphabet that the gods used to create the world. Since the said blackboard drained most of the life out of Criv our heros decided to rest again and were ambushed by zombies again. Funny how that works when you are inside a super evil mountain of undeath. Wednesday Dec. 22nd Our heros found themselves at the entrance to a cave covered by a giant frozen waterfall. Seestra bashed through it to reveal a relatively safe place to sleep. Our exhausted heros did just that. Meanwhile, Morticia and Thomas Light who had previously been off on their own and working on a 'cannon mount' respectively, had met up and found their own way into the caves. Once there they too fell asleep, although not by their own choosing. Some mysterious power that permeates the mountain caused all our unconscious heros to be mentally linked with other people in the mountain. They witnessed Rolen, Thom and Valna ambushed by zombies. Although valiant fighters, they were being overwhelmed! Our heros snapped awake from their trances to hear the sounds of battle deeper inside the cave. They rushed toward the noise to find the overwhelmed trio fighting for their lives! A glorious and draining battle later, the trio agreed to join forces with our heros to put an end to evil force once and for all! Covered in wounds and still not yet fully recovered, our heros again chose to rest. What sort of effect will this strange mountain have on our resting heros? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z! Saturday Dec. 18th While Armatis was 'sleeping' he had a disturbing flashback from his past. His creator, Xune , and a few of his brothers valiantly battled the devil Ithur , while Armatis watched helplessly. They had almost defeated Ithur , when a another devil appeared turned the tide of battle. The large scorpion demon, after easily dispatching Xune and her creations, spoke some disappointed and cryptic words to Ithur in supernal and disapeared. Who was this scorpion devil, and what is it's relationship with Ithur ? The only thing that is certain is that the memory of the loss of his beloved creator fuels Armatis's passion for his quest. Our heros continued to move north toward the origin of the unnatural cold and death. For a time they were content to fall on their asses while trying to cross ice sheets and snow drifts. Eventually they encountered three other adventures wearing white cloaks. The leader of the group, an elitist elf , suggested that our heros go home, and leave their quest to real adventures. Our heros followed them for a time until they lost them in the chaos of a snowstorm. After stumbling around for a bit, they managed to navigate the storm and ambush a pair of yeti. After easily dispatching the foul beasts, they liberated treasure from the yeti's previous unfortunate victims. In addition to some gold and healing potions, our heros found a mysterious jeweled orb. Unable to determine the magic or special properties of the orb, if any, our heros pressed on. They were later attacked by wraiths, fought valiantly and defeated them. However, their journey up the mountain and various battles had left them exhausted, and without shelter in a frigid snowstorm. Where will our heros go next? Find out next time. Friday Dec. 10th Where we had last left our heros, they had successfully delivered the answer to Anara's marriage proposal from Mr. Titanium (the answer was yes). However, they also quite horribly slaughtered some town guards and stole a small horde of food that the guards were taking from a dwarf merchant. They then had to flee for their lives aboard Anara's boat while an angry mob rushed them for the food. They managed to 'accidentally' kill two or three of them in the process. Then the party viewed a cutscene where Rolen , Thom and Valna had an audience with her grace Duchess Blurmingham Yorkhamshire . She sent the young trio on a quest to the terrible mountain of Shiv to discover and stop the source of the unnatural cold that had been killing the land. After arriving in Morgandir (where Mr. T lives) Anara was grateful enough to let the party borrow her boat. They used it to investigate the strange cold north wind that had been plaguing the land for several years. They sailed north across the bay, left the boat on the shore and headed north towards the terrible Mt. Shiv . Along the way they found an abandoned research commune where wizards had been researching elementals. They killed some zombies, talked to a merman, took some loot and blew up a frozen dead guy.